1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image output apparatus, and particularly to an image output apparatus which is capable of arbitrarily putting out a desired image stored in a memory unit or the like. Here, the term "output" includes not only putting out electrical signals but also putting out visible images, such as for displaying or printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in an image output apparatus as described above, when a desired image is to be searched and put out from a great deal of image information, the searching operating or the searching time has sometimes been greatly affected by the output speed of output means. For example, a display device in the form of an endless belt for reproducing image information input in the form of an electrical signal as a visible image on a display sheet, used as the output means has the advantage, when compared to a display device using a cathode ray tube or liquid crystal, that it can accomplish high density display, while it has suffered from the disadvantage that the speed of movement of the display sheet is slow and therefore the speed at which the image signal is converted into a visible image, namely, the display speed, is slow. Moreover, the display device does not advance to the display of the next pictorial image until after a prior pictorial image have been completely displayed. Accordingly, where the amount of information corresponding to an image is considerable and a desired image is to be searched from a great deal of image information, if the separation of the desired image is not clear, the search therefore has not been easy and a long searching time has been required.